The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas bearings, and more particularly, to gas bearings for turbine engines.
Rotating components (e.g., shafts) of turbine engines may rotate at different speeds during operation. For example, a fan may rotate at a significantly lower speed than a turbine stage or a compressor stage. A gearbox may enable shafts of the turbine engine to rotate at different speeds. Rotational dynamics from a first shaft rotating at a desired speed may cause another shaft to rotate near or above a supercritical speed, thereby increasing bending stresses and bearing loads. Increased bending stresses and bearing loads may result in wear or failure of components of the turbine engine. A rotating shaft may be supported by bearings at one or more points along its axis to affect the stiffness of the shaft, thereby reducing the bending stress on the shaft. However, limited space of the turbine engine system may restrict the quantity and placement of such bearings. Additionally, use of larger shafts to increase the stiffness may prohibitively increase the diameter and/or weight of the shaft.